It's a Wonderful Shadow
by Luiz4200
Summary: Based on DPcrazy's 'Adventures after a Mistake'. Tori always thought things would be better without Shadow around. Will she still believe that after a wish makes him leave and turns her into the only one to remember him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any character from the series. Jake Fenton/Shadow, Abby Fenton/Phantom, Tori Gray and Matt Foley are characters created by DPcrazy in 'Adventures after a Mistake'.**

**It's a Wonderful Shadow**

Shadow is fighting Skulker in the middle of Amity Park. "Whelp, your father might have escaped having his pelt on my wall but you won't be that lucky."

"Ewww." It's all the Ghost Boy has to say.

"Any last words, whelp?" Skulker asks.

"Yes." Shadow answers as he launches an attack at Skulker. "Eat ghost zapper, Skulker."

The self-proclaimed greates hunter from the Ghost Zone dodges the attack but doesn't notice it returning to him. "Ouch. I didn't know you could guide it."

"Well, you know it now." Shadow replies and then sucks Skulker in the Fenton Thermos 2.0. Once he puts it on his belt, the Ghost Boy is hit by another beam. He turns around to see who shot him. "Tori?"

"Exactly, ghost." She answers. "Now prepare to regret leaving the Ghost Zone."

"Tori, why do you keep attacking me?" Shadow asks, annoyed by her constant attacks.

"You're a ghost. Ghosts are evil." She explains. "And now it'll be your end." She pulls a new weapon and shoots him. Shadow tries to block it but his shield isn't powerful enough and he's thrown back. "Any last wishes, Shadow."

"I wish I'd never tried to become a Phantom." Shadow's ghost sense goes off right after he makes the wish. _Oh, no._ He thinks. _She couldn't have heard the wish. Could she?_

Shadow's fears become true as Desiree shows up. "Your wish is my command." She says as she starts granting Shadow's wish.

A green light flashes in front of Tori. Once it vanishes, the Huntress notices Desiree leaving and Shadow not being anywhere to be seen. _What did Shadow mean with 'never tried to become a Phantom'?_ She thinks. _And who's that ghost who said his wish was her command? Wait. Abby told me about a ghost who grants wishes and does whatever she can to twist them according to her agenda. Could she have somehow taken advantage of Shadow's wish?_ Tori's thoughts are interrupted by a friend who appears flying by.

"Tori, what's wrong with you?" Abby asks out of concern for her friend.

"Nothing, Abby." Tori answers. "I was just thinking about a wish made by Shadow."

"Who's Shadow?" Abby asks, shocking the Huntress.

"Abby, how could you forget him?" Tori asks. "He's that despicable ghost who managed to trick your Dad and several other people into thinking he's a good one. He wears a red and black suit and covers his face with a bandana."

"Tori, I've never met a ghost like that." Abby says, surprising Tori even more. "Of course, Dad once told me about the ghosts he believe to be good but none of them is named Shadow or wears the way you decipted him."

"Abby Phantom, are you telling me you don't remember anything about a ghost named Shadow?" Tori asks, still shocked.

"Yes, Tori." Abby answers. "I am telling you I don't remember anything about a ghost named Shadow."

"Okay." Tori says, not wanting this conversation to go any further. "Goodbye."

Abby goes home and finds her Mom. "Mom, I'm home."

"Hi, Abby." Sam replies. "Did anything unusual happen today?"

"Actually yes, Mom." The Ghost Girl answers. "Tori told me about a ghost named Shadow and for some reason expected me to have already heard something about him."

Wondering about how something like this could be possible, Sam thinks about when she was on a similar situation with Danny and Tucker. "Abby, did Tori ever mention about a wish regarding this ghost?"

"Yes, Mom." Abby replies. "How did you know that?"

"Abby, I think it's time I tell you about one of run-ins with a wish-granting ghost named Desiree." Sam says.

**Well, I've always wanted to make a parody of something and this seemed to be the perfect occasion. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie whose title was my inspiration for this title and other carttons I've watched on my life. ****Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning, Tori leaves home for Casper High and meets Abby on the way.

"Hi, Tori." The Ghost Girl says. "Do you remember what this Shadow wished for?"

"Do you believe him now?" Tori asks. "What happened?"

"Mom told me about one occasion during her teenage days when she argued with Dad and she wished she had never met him." Abby answers. "Unbeknownst to her, Desiree heard the wish and granted it, resulting in a timeline without Danny Phantom because it was one of her dares that resulted on him having ghost powers. Fortunately she solved this with another wish."

"Oh, yeah." Tori replies. "I remember this Desiree being around when Shadow made his wish. He wished he had never tried to become a Phantom. I didn't understand what he meant by that and how Desiree interpretate the wish on a way that made everybody forget he exists."

"I have a theory." Abby says. "You said Shadow attempted to pose as a good guy. Maybe he used to call it trying to become a Phantom and that's how Desiree interpretated his wish."

"Well, that's for the better." Tori comments. "Now we won't have to worry about whatever evil plan he had in mind. And he'll no longer try to make us believe we need his help."

"I don't know, Tori." Abby replies. "Dad and I surely could have used some extra help when Thrasher and her dad kidnapped me."

"Abby, you said he was probably in cahoots with the other ghosts as part of his plan." Tori exclaims.

"Well, I presume I had a good reason to suspect him." Abby says. Suddenly, her ghost sense goes off. "Ghost trouble, Tori. Be ready."

Skulker, Ember and Thrasher appear in front of the two girls. "What do you want?" Tori asks.

"Desiree told me one of the dipsticks wished himself out of the game." Ember answers. "We decided it would be the perfect time to pay you a visit."

"Really?" Abby sarcastically answers while she prepares herself for the iminent battle.

Danny was flying around on patrol when he sees Skulker's family attacking Abby and Tori. He decides to use the Fenton Phones to call for Valerie. After doing so, he joins Abby and Tori in battle. "Missed me, Skulker?" Danny asks after hitting the self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter in the Ghost Zone with an ecto-ray.

"Yes, whelp." Skulker answers as he points a gun at the Ghost Man. "But I won't miss now." He shoots at Danny, who shoots another ecto-blast. The two attacks hit each other, creating a smoke screen. When it vanishes, Danny is nowhere to be seen. "Where are you, whelp?"

"Right here." Danny says as he reappears and punches Skulker's metallic face out of his armor. Danny them sucks Skulker's real body into a Fenton Thermos. "Now to help Abby and Tori."

Because the ghosts had a lot of time to cause damage before Danny came to even things out, Abby and Tori were too weakened to put up a decent fight against the female ghosts. Tori's suit was so damaged from the battle the only thing that prevented Thrasher from delivering the final blow was Valerie appearing in the nick of time. The senior Huntress manages to weaken the ghost enough to trap her in a Thermos.

Meanwhile, Ember eventually forces Abby back to her human mode. She's about to give the final blast from the guitar when Danny destroys it with one ecto-blast. "You're gonna pay for that, dipstick."

"Send me the bill." Danny replies as he sucks Ember in the same Thermos he had previously sucked her husband.

After that, Danny and Valerie carry their respective daughters to Casper High.

"What happened?" Mr. Taylor asks.

"A ghost attacked us." Abby explains.

"But why would a ghost attack Tori Gray?" The teacher asks, since he, like most of people, doesn't know Tori and her Mom are the Huntresses.

"They decided they could hit me through my friends." Abby says. "Big mistake."

"Well, take your seats." Mr. Taylor says.

**Abby and Tori are starting to feel the pressure of not having Shadow around. Will it be enough to make them realize how much they need him? ****Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention it last chapter. Thrasher is another character created by DPcrazy.**

During lunch time, Abby was busy with her fans while Jake, Matt, Tori and Chris were having lunch together.

"Tori, how bad the ghosts hurt you?" Matt asks.

"It was awful." She answers. "One of the few things still working is this ghost signal tracker. Let's see if it still works." She points it at Abby and it tracks her signal. "Good." She then points it at Jake and nothing happens. "Hey, what happened to your contamination?"

"Which contamination?" A confused Jake asks.

"The one my ghost hunting devices found out on you before Pariah Dark attacked us, remember?" Tori asks in reply.

"Tori, no ghost hunting device has ever pointed any ectoplasmic contamination on me." Jake answers.

Tori is shocked at this. "Jake, are you sure you never did anything that could result in a contamination?"

"Well, it could have something wrong with that exoskeleton my Grandparents made." Jake explains.

"Which exoskeleton?" Tori asks.

"Did those ghosts hit you on your head?" Matt asks. "The exoskeleton Jake wore during the fight against Pariah Dark. Duh."

Tori realizes this must somehow have something to do with Shadow's wish. "Yeah. They probably did it. Please remind me about it."

"Jake was so jealous of Abby's powers he thought about obtaining powers of his own the same way his dad did." Matt explains. "But he changed his mind in the last minute and decided to ask his grandparents to create something that would help him fight ghosts."

**Flashback.**

"Well, your Grandma and I could make a new exo-suit to replace the one your Dad wore to fight the Ghost King." Jack says.

"What happened to that one?" Jake asks.

"Your Aunt Jazz destroyed it to keep an evil ghost from using it, Jake." Maddie answers. "Sorry but, to keep this from happening again we never built another one."

"What if you installed the genetic lock on it?" Jake asks. "Wouldn't it prevent evil ghosts from using the suit?"

"Brilliant." Jack says with his usual enthusiasm. "Come on, Maddie. We have an ecto-skeleton to build."

**Flashback ends.**

"And where's that suit now?" Tori asks. "And why don't you have fans around you after that?"

"The suit used too much of my energy back then and I stopped using it." Jake answers. "And I asked my Dad to keep it a secret."

"I thought you envied your sister." Tori says.

"I envy her for her powers." Jake explains. "Not for the popularity she gets from them."

Later, at Tori's home, the Blue Huntress is thinking about her conversation with her friends. All evidences produced by this alternate timeline point at something she found it hard to accept. She couldn't accept the idea that one of the ghosts she had been hunting for several months and the boy she's fond of are one and the same but there's no way she could deny it anymore.

"Jake is Shadow." Tori tells herself. "But why didn't he tell me? Wasn't he able to trust me not to hurt him if I knew the truth? The worst part is that since this Jake doesn't remember a thing about being Shadow I can't ask him. I must find Desiree and undo the wish. But I'll need help."

Tori goes to the Fenton's to see Jake and Abby and ask for her help.

"Hi, Tori." Abby says. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Tori answers. "Is Jake here?"

Abby calls for her brother.

"What's up, Tori?" Jake asks.

"Did Abby or your Mom ever tell you about this Shadow only I seem to remember?" Tori asks in return.

"Abby told me something about that." Jake answers. "Apparently this is an alternate timeline a ghost genie named Desiree created when Shadow wished he had never tried to become a Phantom."

"Okay, I know it seems to be crazy, but I believe Jake stepped in the Fenton Portal and activated it hoping it would turn him into a Phantom but instead turned him into Shadow. Abby and I thought Shadow was evil and, for some weird reason, Jake decided to let us think that rather than revealing his secret and Shadow undone all of this when he wished he had never tried to become a Phantom." Tori quickly explains her theory feeling she could never do so speaking normally.

**How do you think Jake and Abby will react? Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Abby and Jake are astonished by Tori's theory about Shadow. They stare at each other and suddenly they start laughing. (**A/N:** Thanks for suggesting the laughter, DPcrazy)

"Tori." Abby says taking some effort to stop laughing. "If my brother had ghost powers he'd surely tell us so we would stop hunting him. Or you would find out with help from your ghost-detecting device."

"Actually, it _did_ tell me but Jake and Matt convinced me it was some sort of contamination." Tori sheepishly explains. "Since Jake has no contamination or whatsoever in this timeline I came to this conclusion."

"Tori, I can't picture you buying this." Jake said. "Did you ever tell my sister or my parents about this 'contamination' before?"

"No, I didn't want you to be in trouble." Tori answers.

"Tori, if somebody has any kind of ecto-contamination you have to tell my parents so we could solve it." Abby says.

"There's no point in discussing the past, Abby." Tori replies. "We need to find Desiree and wish Shadow back."

"No." Jake quickly says. "If I get ghost hunters after me for having a non-Phantom like ghost half I'd rather stay like this."

"Jake, we only went after you because we didn't know." Tori explains.

"And what about Dad?" Jake asks.

"Actually he already trusted Shadow even without having a clue to the fact he's a half-ghost." Tori answers.

"And why couldn't you do the same?" Jake asks. "You and your Mother already avoid hunting the other ghosts Dad perceives as good. Why were things different with Shadow?"

Tori thinks before answering. "Well, okay, we didn't have a good reason at start. Abby and I simply shot any new ghost who appeared."

"What do you mean by 'at start'?" Abby asks.

"Shadow sometimes did some bad things and your Dad believed him to be manipulated or overshadowed by another ghost." Tori answers.

"Okay, presuming I'd want to be Shadow again, how do we find Desiree?" Jake asks.

"She's attracted by people making wishes." Abby answers. "I bet we'll find her at tonight's meteor shower." (**A/N:** I know how Deja Vu this is. Don't bother using your reviews to tell me that.)

Later, that night, Abby, Jake and Tori head to the place the meteor shower is supposed to happen. Danny and Val would go there too but they were interrupted by three annoyances.

"Beware." You-know-who says. "For I am the Box Ghost. Fear the combined power of my wife, my daughter and myself. Beware."

Meanwhile, the young trio of heroes arrives at their destination.

"Here we are." Jake says. "But how can we be sure Desiree is anywhere around here?"

Out of a sudden, a monster truck appears and becomes a literal monster.

"I think this is a sign." Abby sarcastically answers. She and Tori prepare to fight the monster. Having no powers or weapons with himself, Jake decides to hide himself.

Desiree suddenly appears behind Jake. "Are you missing having powers, Jake?"

"Desiree?" Jake asks. "I'm glad to see you here. I..."

She interrupts here. "Do you want to be Shadow again? Do you want to be mistreated again? What will make your sister and Tori remember all that mess?"

"I wish I hadn't wished I'd never tried to become a Phantom and that Abby, Tori and I remember all we learned about me during all this mess." Jake says.

"Your wish is my command." Desiree says out of instinct before realizing what's about to happen. "I have to stop granting every wish I hear."

Two black rings appear, turning Jake Fenton into Shadow. "I now wish the monster truck vanishes and that you enter the Fenton Thermos 2.0."

"Your wish is my command, unfortunately." Desiree says as she grants Shadow's wishes.

"Good job, Shadow." Tori says.

"Thank you." Shadow says. "Well, I guess that now you know my secret I'm due for explanations, right?"

"Right." Abby replies. "For starters, you could tell why didn't you tell us before? Did you really believe it'd make us hate you?"

"Yes." Shadow dully replies.

"Sorry about that, Jake." Tori replies. "I admit I once suspected that was you but I thought your Dad's history would make you feel it safe to tell us."

"Apology accepted." Shadow says. "I admit the only reason I kept the secret for so long was some strange feeling it'd be better to keep it like that."

"I know the feeling." Danny says, surprising the kids with his and Val's presences.

"Dad, how long have you been here?" Abby asks.

"Long enough to figure out Shadow is more like me than _I_ thought." Danny answers.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Shadow reverts back to his human form. "Dad."

"Apology accepted, Jake." Danny says. "Now that we all know your secret we have a few things to discuss."

"Like what?" Jake asks.

"Your grades." Danny answers. "Now I know both of my children are half-ghosts I think it's time to make a schedule. Since Abby is the one with no secret identity you should only skip school if she really needs your help."

"Okay, Dad." Jake replies.

**Should this fic end here or have an epilogue? I'll probably make the epilogue anyway but I'd like your opinion anyway. Please review.**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jake Fenton is at Casper High commenting to Matt and Chris about all that happened because of Desiree.

"Lemme see if I got this straight." Matt says. "Because you wished you'd never tried to become a Phantom Desiree created a timeline where you never became Shadow and Tori's ghost hunting suit allowed her to remember your ghostly alter ego and she eventually figured the truth?"

Jake nods.

"And how did she and Abby react?" Chris asks.

"They took it fine." Jake answers.

"See?" Matt asks triumphantly. "I told you they would accept. You sister and your father are half-ghosts after all."

"I know." Jake replies. "My Dad even understood why I kept the secret for so long."

"So, will you let the world know your secret?" Chris asks.

"No." Jake replies. "We'll keep the secret for as long as possible."

"Are you surprised that your Dad decided not to let the world know you're Shadow?" Matt asks.

"Not at all." Jake answers. "Dad always resented that Abby couldn't have a secret identity since her ghost half is too much like his. He says it kept her from understanding what's like being mistaken for a bad guy."

Over the next days, everyone has been noticing how Abby and the Blue Huntress are more accepting of Shadow as an ally. Abby eventually gave an interview about that.

"I'm still not sure about Shadow but I'm willing to give him the benefit of doubt." Abby says.

"The benefit of doubt?" Jake asks after watching the interview.

"We agreed to keep your identity a secret." Abby replies. "Until the world learns the truth I'll keep a facade of mistrust."

"I'm afraid she's right, Jake." Danny adds.

"Okay." Jake replies.

**THE END**

**I hope you all liked it.**


End file.
